


Ain't No Gettin' Off Early

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexting, Smut, TAG ALL THE THINGS, Teasing, Vomiting, only mentioned in a flashback so it's not explicit I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: Dan's off to work, leaving you alone, bored, and tasked with coming up with a "fun activity" for when he returns and you just can't disappoint him.(This is rather lengthy so thank you in advance for sticking it out!  I tagged this with a brief mention of vomiting in relation to food poisoning just to be safe, but I try to breeze over it as quickly as possible and get to what you all really came here for.)





	Ain't No Gettin' Off Early

"Why can't you just stay here with me today?"

You’re lounging on the bed you share with your boyfriend, which was now entirely too big since he'd gotten up.

Dan chuckles as he pulls a clean shirt over his head. "I gotta go, babygirl. We gotta pre-film a ton of stuff before tour starts; you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but that's still a few weeks away. Why can't you just stay home today?" you whine. You know Dan has a full day of work ahead of him, but that doesn't stop you from giving him a hard time just for the sake of it.

"I'm sorry, babe, but my people need me," he replies in a mock-heroic tone, placing a fist over his heart and staring off towards an imaginary horizon. "Besides, what would I tell Arin? 'Sorry, dude, can't come in today; my girl just can't bear to let me go. You know how it is."

"Yeah, that sounds good; say that."

Dan lets out a laugh, the same laugh that you instantly fell in love with the first time you heard it. He crosses the room to get to your bed and runs a hand through your hair before gently lifting your chin upwards so your eyes can meet. "I'll see you later tonight, babygirl."

Your face begins to twist into a pout, but, before you can utter another protest, he leans down and presses his lips to yours and you melt just a little bit. You were always a sucker for kissing, but it was somehow even more intoxicating when you were on the receiving end of one of Dan's kisses. They were strong and sweet and always left you a little breathless when one of you had to break away.

Unfortunately, this was one of those times where he had to pull away much sooner than you would've liked.

"See, that's not fair. You can't just kiss and run like that! What am I supposed to do with myself now?"

Dan smirks at you, the corners of his mouth twisting up devilishly. "I mean, if you're really that hot and bothered, I could think of a few things..."

"God, you're awful," you spit back at him, crossing your arms over your chest and furrowing your brow.

"You mean, 'awful'-ly fantastic, not to mention sexy? Yeah you did." God, he’s so smug sometimes; it makes you want to scream. He laughs again, amused to no end by your exaggerated frustration. "If you really need something to do while I'm gone, why don't you think of a fun activity for us to partake in once I return?"

You lift an eyebrow at him. "'A fun activity'?"

He nods. "I mean, I'll need to unwind after such a long Grump session..." He trails off, wiggling his own eyebrows at you, making you snort. That was the thing about Dan: he could twist anything to have some kind of dirty undertone to the point where you never quite knew when he was coming onto you and when he was just hamming it up with his Danny Sexbang schtick. Thankfully, whether he was joking or not, you found that your beau was almost always game when it came to fooling around.

"I'll see what I can come up with. Hopefully, it'll be to your liking." Your last few words are dripping with honey as you turn your doe eyes up at him, playing up the faux-innocence act that Dan loved so.

"I trust you, babygirl," he says, leaning down to kiss you on the head. "I'm leaving now. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises."

He smiles at you and winks. "That's my girl."

As you hear him pad down the hallway and open and close the front door behind him, you sigh quietly to yourself. A fun activity, huh.

******************************************************************************

It had been a few hours since Dan left you alone in the apartment and you were lounging on your couch in the living room and sipping your tea, still trying to think of a "fun activity", as Dan had called it, for when he returned. Not to say you’re necessarily short on ideas, but tonight needed to be good. Dan had been teasing you especially badly as of late, kissing you just a little too hard before leaving for hours, sneaking up behind you while you were washing dishes and kissing your neck before chuckling quietly into your ear, slapping your ass, and leaving the room, not to mention the text messages he'd taken a liking to sending you over the past couple of weeks. It seemed that whenever you were especially involved in something important or that required your full attention, you'd hear the familiar sound of your text tone and your face would promptly twist into a scowl when you saw Dan's name pop up on screen. It was because of this new game that you'd been forced to change your phone settings so his messages wouldn't be visible until your phone was safely and discreetly unlocked and away from any innocent eyes. God forbid any poor bystander be witness to Dan's talk of feeling you up and not being able to wait until he could watch your “sexy little mouth" do what he loved most. Truly, he was incorrigible.

You shiver a little thinking about the filth that resides in your inbox. God, he was so unfair. But then a lightbulb goes off in your head and you smile, a shit-eating grin that could easily rival Dan's, even at his most devious times; he was much overdue for getting a taste of his own medicine.

You set your nearly-empty mug down on the worn end table beside you, grab your phone, and head to your bedroom. You need to be on your A-Game for this and that requires some preparation.

You make your way over to your set of dressers and pull open the top drawer where you keep the majority of your undergarments, including some particularly risque pieces. You had been with Dan long enough to know what he liked and, moreover, what he liked to take off of you. That being said, nothing was grabbing your attention today. This had to be good, damn it; not some run-of-the-mill Snapchat T&A stuff.

You pause for a moment, drumming your fingers on the dark wood of your dresser as you rack your brain for ideas. It was then that you remember something special you had, fortunately or unfortunately, not gotten to wear yet, something that had been purchased for a special occasion. You head over to your closet and kneel down to sift through the numerous shoeboxes and old garment bags littering the floor before finding the box you were searching for in particular. It was still wrapped in a sizeable lace bow, generally untouched since you'd placed it there a few months ago.

It had been a surprise for Dan's birthday. He never liked to make a big deal about celebrating, only asking for a nice dinner for the two of you and then maybe (definitely) some booty later that night. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go smoothly this past year.

Dinner had been quite a nice time actually. You got dolled up and went to Dan's favorite sushi place and spent the night just enjoying each other's company. It was only as you were on your way home that you both began complaining about stomach problems. Your respective conditions only got worse once you were back at your apartment and the two of you were practically knocking each other over to get to the bathroom in time, where you both promptly expelled everything you had consumed within the last few hours.

You and Dan spent the rest of his birthday with the worst food poisoning either of you had ever experienced. You took turns hugging the toilet and making friends with the cool tile of the bathroom floor. You're pretty sure Dan puked in the bathtub at one point, but he must have cleaned up after himself before you could see anything that would likely make you start retching again. You only hazily remember Dan quietly whispering to nobody in particular "Oh God, I just threw up in the bathtub" and groaning audibly before slumping to the floor again. Needless to say, there was no booty to be had that night and your gift had gone unused.

You carefully untie the bow adorning the front of the box, thinking for a split second it was rather a shame to deconstruct such a nice presentation. You pull the top half of the box off and set it to the side before moving the baby pink tissue paper aside to reveal a rather nice lingerie set, if you did say so yourself. You remember how excited you had been when you stumbled across it online a few weeks before Dan's birthday. Although picking out underthings that both Dan and yourself would enjoy seeing you in was generally pretty fun, you also recognized how predictable it was to buy lingerie for your lover's birthday or any other special occasion, for that matter. You always made sure to get your boyfriend plenty of physical gifts for such holidays and celebrations, as well, though, and saved the lingerie for the most special of occasions or at least when you were feeling particularly saucey.

The set you had picked out was a style you'd wanted to try for a long time: a lacey, sheer babydoll set with a matching pair of blue panties. Frankly, part of the reason you had been so excited when you found it was because it was just about the exact shade of blue as the infamous Danny Sexbang leotard. It made you chuckle and you felt like Dan would find it amusing, as well. You also hoped he would feel some other type of way about it Dan had always been a fan of putting his hands up under your skirt, whether it was an appropriate situation to do so or not, so you figured why not wear something that invited it this time around. At least you wouldn't have to scold him as you strained to quell your own desires at the same time. Yes, you were both going to enjoy this very much tonight, that was for sure.

You change out of your oversized t-shirt and shorts, slip into your saucey ensemble, and give yourself a thorough inspection in the full-length mirror that stands in the corner of your bedroom. It fits pretty much perfectly, hugging you in all the right places and showing off your best assets. And damn, you look just as good in Danny Sexbang blue as your Dan does. It’s also a surprisingly comfy get-up, too; an unexpected but not unwelcome bonus. Grabbing your brush, you run it through your hair a few times to smooth it and make it extra shiny. You replace it atop your dresser and give yourself a final once-over and, more than satisfied with what you see, you decide it’s finally time to set your little plan into action.

You take a seat in the middle of your bed and open up your messages, your conversation with Dan right at the top, as it typically was. "I guess I'm doing this," you say quietly to yourself.

_Hey you ;)_

Rarely do you use a winky face emoji in a non-facetious manner, but maybe today, you can get away with it. You’re feeling oddly anxious as you send the text and await your boyfriend's response, your face feeling a little warm already and your heart beating faster than normal.

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time for Dan to reply.

_Hey babygirl, what's up?_

_You in between games? I'm surprised you answered me so quick._

Again, you receive a speedy response.

_Yeah, we're taking a break for a little bit. You staying out of trouble?_

Oh boy.

_Depends what you consider "trouble"._

You punctuate this last message with a kissy face emoji for good measure. It feels somewhat foolish, but you’re committed to the bit.

_Ohhhhh, do tell ;)_

Here we go.

_But I wanted to surprise you ;)_

_A surprise, huh? How very sexy of you ;) Can't I get a hint?_

_I don't know...maybe if you asked like a good boy..._

You smirk as you tap out of your message. This is already much more satisfying than you'd anticipated.

It takes a moment before your phone vibrates with Dan's response.

_Wow, such a little minx tonight. Can't say I'm mad about it, though._

You should have known you wouldn't get to him that quickly. Oh well, no matter; you’re just getting started.

_I've just been so bored without you here tonight. Maybe I just wanna have some fun with you..._

_Oh yeah? And what did you have in mind?_

_I told you that it's a surprise! And only good boys who ask nicely get hints..._

You wait with bated breath for his reply, your heart feeling like it’s about to pound right out of your chest.

_What if I don't want to be a good boy, though?_

Oh shit.

_Then I guess you'll just have to wait until you get home to see for yourself. If you can last that long, that is..._

_Since when are you such a tease?_

_Guess I must've just picked it up somewhere. I could just wait for you to get home, though. I'd hate to distract you while you're working..._

Maybe this tactic would work a little better. Dan was never very good with having his treats taken away from him.

_Well, that doesn't seem very fair to just leave a guy out in the cold like that. Might I remind you that you started this, after all._

_Then ask nicely._

Adrenaline courses through your veins as you wait for a response. You’re growing tired of Dan's insubordination, especially after putting in all that effort.

_Alright, alright, I'll bite. Please, baby, give me a hint?_

You'd been waiting until you finally got to this point in the conversation. Time to show off.

You open up your camera app and start testing angles to see what works and what doesn’t. You'd never sent any pics quite like this before so this was some new territory for you. You also didn't want to give too much away in the very first picture, so there was an extra level of tact involved. You eventually settle on a somewhat tight shot of your midsection, making the lingerie apparent but not so much that it gave away the whole package. It also shows off how your panties cling to your waist so nicely. Yeah, this would do just fine.

You send the picture to Dan and wait. And wait. And wait a little longer. A few minutes pass and you’re growing more and more curious with each passing moment; Dan's previous responses had been so quick.

When you finally feel your phone vibrate, it almost makes you jump. You take a deep breath and open up your conversation.

_Oh fuck._

Your resulting laugh is quiet yet triumphant and you begin typing your reply. What a fun night this is already.

_How's that for a hint? I can't wait for you to see the rest..._

_I can't believe you're sending me dirty pics right when I have to start recording again._

This seems like another good opportunity to show off a little. You pose again for the camera, this time making sure to get your chest in the picture. You also place your free index finger coyly on your lower lip and bite your nail just the littlest bit. You accompany your picture with a text this time.

_Am I distracting you, Danny?_

It takes a little while for Dan to reply, but you don’t mind; you’re having too good of a time thinking about him squirming at the office and trying to act normal around everyone else. You see now why he gets so much pleasure out of doing the same thing to you.

Your phone eventually goes off again, signaling you to an incoming message. You open it up and immediately start blushing.

_You better still be wearing that when I get home. I wanna take it off of you before I pay you back for making me so hard while I'm trying to work._

Even though you’re still sat on the bed, you can feel yourself go weak at the knees. It was rare that you went out of your way to turn Dan on; he usually beat you to it. It was rather exhilarating, though, to feel so in control. You’re also turning yourself on more than you thought you would and you curse at the clock when you see how much time there is left before Dan would be finished at the office for the night and you could finally put your hands on him.

You hands shake a bit as you begin typing. Despite being with Dan for quite a while now, he could still turn you into an anxious schoolgirl passing notes to her homeroom crush when he wanted to.

_And how exactly are you going to pay me back?_

Dan was no doubt in the middle of filming once again, so waiting for a reply from him was nothing short of torturous. Eventually, his reply pops up in your inbox and you nearly fumble your phone off the bed as you rush to unlock it.

_You'll just have to wait and see, babygirl._

You can't believe it. You huff in frustration as you read his message a few more times. Apparently, you’re going to have to get even more creative.

******************************************************************************

After your text exchange with Dan, you’re filled with a new sense of determination. He’s too good at these games and it frustrates you to no end. What else can you do, though? The fact that you’re so turned on at this point doesn’t help matters much either. As you attempt to think of a new plan, you keep getting sidetracked as you think about how you can't wait for him to get back so you can feel his skin against yours and hear his voice in your ear whispering all the things he wants to do to you. You think about how he kisses you, gently yet forcefully, and always with an undeniable sense of need. It’s almost a crime, he’s such a good kisser.

At that point, you have your second moment of clarity of the night. You remember reading somewhere online about a game and how you had wanted to try it with Dan but you were never sure when to bring it up. It was a simple yet effective foreplay game involving kissing and no touching and it could be exactly the what you needed on a night like tonight. Dan was notoriously handsy, almost constantly touching you in some way, sexually or otherwise. You never minded, though; it was comforting, in a way, and kept you feeling grounded and safe. It was also incredibly hot since Dan had all but memorized just where to touch in order to get you riled up and in his lap in almost no time at all. You snicker as you think of how excruciating this would be for him. You wonder how long he would even last once you started.

******************************************************************************

Another couple of hours pass before you hear your phone go off again.

_I'm on my way home. You ready for me?_

A shiver travels down your spine as you read Dan's message. It’s clear he was still plenty excited from your previous conversation, but you decide to tease him a bit more, just for fun.

_I can't wait to see you, Danny. I have another surprise for you <3_

You wait for a reply, but it never comes. It feels like ages before you hear the lock on the front door click and the familiar clink of a set of car keys being tossed into the dish by the door. Your heart is racing as you hear Dan make his way back to the bedroom.

Finally.

He opens the bedroom door and your eyes immediately lock with his. He stands silently for a moment, just staring at you as you lounge on the bed before biting his lip and pushing his dark hair out of his face.

"Come here, babygirl, and let me see the rest of your little ensemble."

You smile as you get up off of the bed and slowly cross the room. You take his outstretched hands in yours as he looks you over, his eyes hungrily roaming all the way down your figure and back up again. He gently twirls you around to see the back of you, as well, before pulling you closer so your back is pressed up against his chest and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I'm glad I waited," he says into your ear, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You like it? I picked it out just for you, you know," you reply with a slight giggle as Dan dips his head and begins placing kisses along your neck. You lift your arms and grasp onto his neck, your fingers idly playing with his hair. The growing hardness in his jeans pushes against you and you whimper slightly in spite of yourself. If you weren't shaking before, you definitely are now.

"I do, babygirl. I think I'd love to get you out of it even more, though." His voice is husky and warm on your neck, sending a new wave of shivers down your spine. If he hadn't been holding you flush against his lithe frame, you probably would've melted to the floor already.

It takes everything in your power to choke out a reply. "Don't you wanna know what my other surprise is?"

You feel him smile against your skin as he continues covering your neck and shoulder with kisses and small bites. "Another surprise? God damn, baby, I haven't even taken my pants off yet; I'm not sure how many more surprises I can take."

"It'll be fun; trust me _ahhhhhh_." Dan bites down hard on your neck, one of his hands groping needily at your ass. He sucks on the patch of skin he's bitten, making sure to leave a nice mark in its wake.

“Do I have to beg for a hint this time, too?” he whispers, the ghosting of his breath causing goosebumps to pop up like freckles.

Your head is getting a little fuzzy and you contemplate just letting Dan have his way with you. But no, you have a plan and you’re going to stick to it, even if it would be absolutely agonizing to draw out.

You swallow hard, your throat getting drier by the minute. “Not this time. Come sit on the bed with me and I’ll show you.”

Dan smiles at you, warmth and amusement emanating from his expression. He lets you take his hand and lead him over to the bed, where you crawl into the middle and look up at him expectantly.

“Come here, I gotta show you a new game I learned,” you say and Dan’s eyebrows raise in curiosity.

“A game, huh? Is it a sexy game?” he teases as he wiggles his eyebrows and gives you the best Danny Sexbang smolder that he can.

You let out a small laugh and nod. “It sure is. I think you’ll like it.” Your words are quiet, slow, and deliberate, laced with all the sweetness you can muster in your current state of arousal. The art of seduction wasn’t exactly your specialty, but you did okay when the occasion called for it. “Now take your shoes off and sit with me, you goof.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dan chuckles as he removes his jacket and kicks off his sneakers before joining you, situating himself so you’re facing each other only a few inches apart. “So tell me, gorgeous, what exactly is this super sexy game you found and how do I win?” A smirk is painted on his handsome face and it makes you want to climb into his waiting lap right then and there. God, he’s such a shit.

“What makes you so sure you’ll win?” you say indignantly, squinting up at him.

A corner of his mouth is still turned up as he reaches out and runs a hand up your bare thigh, teasing the hem of your top. His eyes are locked with yours, so dark and so warm and so inviting; you wanted to live there forever. His touch is gentle and feels like sparks against your skin, and you wish he would keep going. You falter as more and more fantasies creep into your head, flashes of all the things you wish he would do to you and all the things you wish you could do to him. Maybe you should just let it happen…

You snap out of your lust-fueled reverie and move his hand away. “You’re such a cheater.”

He laughs, throwing his hands up. “I can’t help it that you didn’t tell me the rules yet! Your referee duties need some work, doll.”

“I’m getting to it! Jeez, gimme a CHANCE, why don’t you,” you huff. “Okay, now be quiet for like thirty seconds while I explain this.”

“I’m all ears, gorgeous,” he says amusedly, gesturing for you to go on with your explanation.

“It’s called Too Hot. Basically, we kiss for as long as we can, but we can’t touch each other with our hands, just our mouths. Whoever touches the other person first loses.”

Dan runs a hand through his unruly mop of hair and lets his face drop to his lap. “You’re trying to kill me tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yup, you caught me. This is all an elaborate plan to murder you,” you tease.

“You just want that sweet, sweet NSP money, don’t you? I should have known.”

“Damn right. Now let’s start this game. The sooner we start, the sooner I can collect on that sweet insurance policy I also took out on you.”

“I can think of no better way to go.” He smiles, exposing his perfect teeth and it makes your heart skip a beat. “What exactly do I get when I win, though?”

You hadn't actually thought of that part yet, but Dan wasn't too hard to please. “IF you win, you can choose your own prize.”

“And if you win?” Dan asks, waggling his eyebrows at you.

“Then I get to pick. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like we should get started before I ruin these jeans.”

“Then kiss me already.”

Before the words have even fully left your mouth, Dan covers it with his own. You can feel immediately how desperately he wants you and how it’s killing him to not be allowed to put his hands on you right then and there. You kiss him back with just as much intensity, gently biting at his bottom lip and you feel him smile against your mouth.

You can’t say it’s not awkward to kiss someone without touching or holding onto them, but that only makes things more fun and adds a welcome silliness to the tension filling the room, at least in your opinion. Your kisses are broken up by giggles and teasing and it feels lighthearted and sweet and passionate and sensual all at the same time. You’re both sat on your knees with your feet tucked under, leaning forward slightly to meet in the middle with your weight balanced on your thighs. You feel like you’re in the more awkward position of the two of you since you also have to compensate for the height difference between you and your lanky boyfriend by leaning up just the slightest bit. You always feel very small compared to him, partly because of his height, but also because of his unflappably kind and sunny personality and how good he is at simply talking to other people, whether they were strangers or friends. You love that about him, though; his goodness always made you want to be better, both for him and just in general. That was part of the reason you were trying so hard tonight. Dan always put you first, making sure you were happy and well taken care of. He never asked for much in return, constantly telling you that your company and making you happy was good enough for him. It wasn’t good enough for you, though; he deserved to have something fun set up for him to enjoy. This night seemed like small beans in the long-run, but you just wanted him to feel appreciated after giving so much of himself to you on a daily basis.

You continue to kiss him hungrily and find yourself having to consciously make an effort not to wrap your arms around his neck or at least place your hands on his thighs; this game was apparently much harder than you thought. You compensate by kissing him deeper, opening your mouth to him and letting your tongues brush against each other, secretly hoping he’ll break first and pull you on top of him; the limited contact you have at the moment is quickly becoming unacceptable.

It seems you’re not very good at hiding your growing impatience as Dan breaks away from you for a moment to speak.

“Doing okay, babygirl?” His lips are still hovering over yours, breath hot and sweet; he still tastes like the Skittles he had obviously been snacking on earlier. He kisses you again quickly and you hum a quiet “mhmm” into his mouth. He chuckles, clearly enjoying how worked up you’re getting. Not that he can say any differently for himself, though. His large hands are balled into fists and his kisses are getting harsher by the second; it’s really anyone’s game now.

You feel Dan’s mouth slowly begin to move away from your own, instead trailing along your jaw before stopping next to your ear. “You sure you can keep this up? ‘Cause I’m fucking dying over here.”

You make a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan at his words as he moves slowly and steadily down to rest on your neck. He peppers it with soft yet forceful kisses, his tongue brushing against your sensitive skin every so often.

“No fair.” The words are raspy and strained since all of your energy is focused on keeping your hands where they are.

“You said I could only touch you with my mouth, but you didn’t say where,” he says, and you could hear the smugness in his voice. “Now lie back so I can finally win this fuckin’ game.”

Your head is feeling exceptionally foggy so you don’t immediately register Dan’s words and it must’ve taken you too long to comply for his liking, earning you a harsh bite to shoulder that rips a gasp from your throat.

“Lie back, babygirl.” His words are quiet and firm and you wordlessly cooperate, shifting your legs out from under you and reclining back onto the soft comforter adorning your bed.

Dan hovers above you for a moment, drinking you in as though it’s the first time he’s seeing you. You bite your lip as a blush spreads across your cheeks and you wait for him to make his next move.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Dan bends down and catches your lips in a kiss again, careful not touch you anywhere else. He runs a trail of kisses down your neck and chest before getting to your stomach. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire and you need him to keep going. He bites at the waistband of your panties, pulling it away from your body slightly and letting it snap back into place. You flinch and Dan exhales sharply in amusement and places a kiss to your hip. “Take these off for me, doll.”

You reach down so fast that you almost pop your boyfriend in the nose as you struggle to remove the offending garment. Dan shifts slightly, allowing you to remove both your legs before tossing your underthings away and proceeding to waste no time in returning to his task.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispers as his kisses begin moving lower and lower before transferring to your thighs and you arch into his touch.

“Danny…”

“Yes, my love?” He’s still littering your thighs and hips with soft kisses, purposely ignoring the one area you really want him to explore, as he turns his dark eyes up to your face.

“Just fucking do it already.”

“Gladly.”

Your breath hitches in your throat as he lays his tongue flat against you and runs it up your slit. He makes slow circles around your clit and you squirm underneath him and needy little sounds spill from your open mouth. Your hands are above your head as you grip onto the comforter as Dan continues to eat you out, slowly, torturously, as though he has not a single care in the world besides getting you off.

He sucks gently on your clit and you buck up into him. His name escapes your lips as he places kisses along your hips before moving back between your thighs and you feel him smile against your folds.

“Jeez, baby, already so wet for me, huh?”

“Shut up.” Your eyes are closed and you’re close to ripping the fitted sheet off the bed with how hard you’re pulling at it. A grin creeps across his face and he dips his head back down, his wild hair obscuring his face. You roll your hips against his tongue as it darts around your clit, teasing you. Dan often said you had a beautiful mouth, but you thought his was even better.

You’re so close to your first orgasm of the night and Dan was making sure to draw out the process for as long as possible. He loved hearing you whine and gasp his name as he tasted you, watched you writhe underneath him. He often found himself moaning against you in spite of himself, which only prompted you to arch up into him and another obscenity to spew from your lips.

You soon feel the familiar sensation of heat in your stomach and your muscles tightening as Dan continues to run his tongue over your most sensitive parts, reveling in how much control he has over you without even using his hands.

“Fuck, Danny…”

Dan hums against you, encouraging you to cum. And you do, hard. A strangled yelp rips from your throat and you break, losing yourself as you shove your hands into Dan’s hair and hold his head between your thighs as you ride his tongue.

You’re left breathing hard, chest heaving, and a slight sheen of sweat creeping along your skin. Dan places a few gentle kisses along your pelvis before sitting up and fixing you with a self-satisfied grin that plays along that beautiful mouth of his.

“So I think I won.”

You prop yourself up on your elbows and give him an irritated yet somewhat delirious scowl. “You cheated.”

“I did no such thing! I just found a loophole in the rulebook,” he replies, his face twisted as though you’ve wounded him deeply. He leans down again to place a few kisses on your neck, his hand gently rubbing your thigh. “And besides, was it really so bad? I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah yeah, revel in your victory, Mr. Sexbang.”

Dan laughs quietly and rests his forehead on the flushed skin of your shoulder. “Oh, I am. Now what about my prize? I believe you said I could have whatever I wanted.”

“I did,” you murmur into his hair, the scent of his cologne filling your nose, musky and familiar.

“Well, I think I know what I want. So why don’t you help me take off these pants and I can collect?”

You sit up and begin fumbling with his belt, trying to get it undone as quickly as possible. You can feel how hard he is through his jeans and you love it, knowing that it’s all because of you. You shuck his jeans down his narrow hips and cup him through his boxers as your mouth dances along newly exposed flesh, placing small kisses and bites along his stomach. He groans softly as he runs a hand through your hair, his lips twisted up in a lazy, lustful smile.

“You know I like watching you, babygirl. So I want you to ride me so I can see that pretty face when you cum again. How’s that sound?”

“I think I’m on-board for that.” You look up at him and bite your lip; this is what you’d been waiting for.

You begin lifting Dan’s t-shirt and he finishes pulling it over his head as you run your hands over his chest, leaning up on your knees to nip at his collarbone. He tosses his shirt into the abyss of your bedroom floor and moves on to his already half-removed jeans and boxers. He tosses them away, too, before crawling up towards the head of the bed and reaching an arm out to the wooden bedside table. He opens up the top drawer, grabs a condom, and shuts the drawer again quickly before tearing open the wrapper and rolling the condom down the length of his cock. He holds out a hand to you and you take it as you crawl up the bed and straddle him. You take his cock in your hand and slowly begin stroking it as you roll your hips at the same time, enjoying the combination of slippery smoothness and hot friction. You’re so close to getting what you want, but you love seeing him struggle to keep his composure when you play with him.

Dan bites his lip and bucks his hips up into you and you squeal. “Haven’t you teased me enough tonight, baby?”

“Never.” You lean down and capture his lips in another kiss, muffling a laugh. He takes his cock and gently, finally guides it inside of you and you gasp slightly as you adjust to the feel of him.

You start slow, rocking your hips and grinding down into his lap as you chew on your bottom lip and steady yourself with your hands on his chest. Dan runs his hands up your thighs and grabs a handful of your ass and you giggle. You feel his hands creep up your back and fumble with the clasp on your bra. As much amusement as Dan’s struggling to undress you brought, you help him out and undo it yourself, slipping your arms out of the thin straps, and removing the entire top so you’re now matching in your nakedness. You take his hands in yours and move them to your chest and he grins stupidly as he kneads your breasts and a quiet, breathy moan escapes you.

You continue to grind and bounce in Dan’s lap, loving the feeling of him inside you and hearing his moans as he rolls his hips in time with your own. You already feel like you’re getting close again so you pull gently on Dan’s shoulders, silently asking him to sit up. He does so, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your warm chest, his stubble scratching and tickling with every movement. He lavishes your breasts with kisses and bites and you tangle your hands in his hair once more, giving it a gentle tug to elicit a delicious groan from your man.

Dan rakes his nails down your back and you hiss, angry red streaks popping up in their wake. He places his hands on your ass, gently guiding your movements as they become more erratic and hurried the closer you get to orgasm, the combination of friction on your clit and Dan’s cock filling you so completely becoming almost too much to handle.

“You wanted it bad tonight, huh, babygirl, shit,” he breathes against your neck and you nod furiously. “Were you thinking about this all night while I was gone? About fucking yourself on my cock?”

“Mhmm, yes, Danny, _fuck_ …”

You’re close, so close, and you loved when Dan talked to you while he fucked you, every word like a shockwave down your spine, his voice low, gravelly, undeniable. He could talk to you about the weather or traffic or whatever silly thing he did for a video that day and it would have the same effect. You simply couldn’t resist and he knew it.

“You gonna come for me, gorgeous? That’s my girl,” Dan groans as he nips and licks along your jawline. “Look at me when you come; I wanna see it.”

Your movements are getting more fitful by the second and you’re grabbing onto Dan for dear life, your nails clawing into whatever soft flesh you can get ahold of, whether it’s his back, his arms, or tangling your fingers in his hair. You crash your lips against his and open your mouth to him and you can still taste a little of yourself on his tongue.

“Fuck, Danny, I’m gonna come, fuck _fuck_ -”

“Look at me, sweetness; let me see it.”

You press your forehead to his and lock eyes and it’s enough to send you over the edge. You shake and choke your moans as your ride him through your orgasm and he holds you tightly, whispering how beautiful you look when you come for him, what a good girl you are.

Your whole body feels heavy as your hips slow and Dan kisses you languidly between praises before telling you he’s close, too. He lies back on the bed and you prop yourself up with one arm next to his head on the pillows, the other holding the space where his neck and shoulder meets. You continue to rock yourself on top of him, each time letting him pull almost completely out before grinding back down to the hilt. He thrusts up into you in time with your own movements, his hands grasping your hips tightly, so much so that you think you might be bruised in the morning. You lean down and kiss along his neck and up to his ear, giving a playful nibble to his earlobe and you hear his breath hitch in his throat.

“Shit, baby, keep going, I’m gonna _oh fuck_ -” Dan stutters as his thrusts speed up and you choke as your nails dig into the soft skin of his shoulder.

“Please, Danny, please come for me, _fuck, baby, please…_ ”

_“Kiss me.”_

You press your lips to Dan’s just in time to swallow the delicious sounds of his orgasm. You kiss him deeply until he’s spent, his thrusts slowing down and his body beginning to melt into the softness and comfort of the mattress. His breathing is still heavy and a small moan escapes every now and then as he rides out the last aftershocks of his orgasm. You’re both still for a moment before he pulls out and wraps you in his long arms, pulling you down to rest on his chest as you both collect yourselves. He kisses the top of your head and nuzzles his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent as a satisfied smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

It’s a little while before either of you speak, but Dan is the first to say something.

“You’re a lot better at coming up with these games than I thought.”

“Glad you approve,” you reply sleepily.

“Oh, I do. I hope you’ll be able to come up with another one soon.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have another long Grump session tomorrow and I might wanna have some fun with you when I get home. Maybe I’ll even let you win next time.”

You smile into his chest. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first attempt back on the fic horse in about, I dunno, five to eight years (I'm old, man). Hopefully I'm not too rusty and you enjoy this (not so) little piece I've been slaving over for the last month. I hope to get back into posting regularly since this was such a fun time. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: Work From Home - Fifth Harmony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GL9JoH4Sws (Title is from the same song)  
> Dirty Picture - Taio Cruz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgnXl7fz0Bc
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
